The Stoner and The Innocent
by beelovestanning
Summary: Bella Swan is a normal, innocent girl... until she meets a certain bad boy, or should I say stoner? What happens when Bella becomes intrigued by him and his sly ways? All Human. BxE, RxEm, AxJ. Rated M for drug and possible sexual content.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**AN: I'm so sorry if this is a lame introduction, I haven't written a fanfiction story in 4 years. Some of you may have read my old stories, my username was IAmCullenized. I never finished any of my stories, and I don't plan on it sadly. I plan on starting new and improved. Please leave a review and let me know if the story sounds good so far, I promise it'll be good once I get it really started.~**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

BPOV

As I looked out the airplane window, I never thought it'd look so cold and dreary outside. My mom tried to warn me that it'd be cold but of course, I didn't listen. I looked down at what I was wearing. Shorts, a bright blue tank top, and my black flip flops. This outfit would've been perfect if I was going back to Pheonix, which I wasn't. I was going to the very dark and wet town known as Forks, Washington.

Did I just say it was known? Haha, what a joke. The population wasn't even 5,000 people. I shook my head, trying to get the thought out of my head. I hated small towns.

I saw we were almost there, so I got up quickly, but not too quickly that would cause me to fall. Did I mention I was clumsy? I trip over air. I slowly walked to the small bathroom they had on the plane and closed the door behind me.

I looked into the mirror to see a pale, brown haired girl with brown eyes. I took a deep breath.

_Am I really ready to move to a new town again?_ I thought to myself as I looked into my eyes and I immediately knew the answer.

Yes.

I ran my fingers through my hair and took another deep breath before walking back to my seat. I slipped some big, gray sweatpants on with a Arizona State University sweatshirt over what I was wearing.

Arizona State was my ideal dream school, ever since I was younger. Ever since moving there when I was seven. Since then, I've moved to Hawaii, Oregon, California, Virginia, New York, and Minnesota. Now I'm flying to Washington to reside in that small town with my dad, Charlie. My dad is a Colonel in the air force, which explains why we've moved so much. I eventually got tired of it, when I was thirteen. I wanted to stay with my friends and I got tired of moving around. So I stayed with my mom in New York, during and after their divorce.

Until now.

I'm Bella, by the way. Bella Swan. And this is my story.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**AN: Thanks for reading 3 I know this is super short, and I'm sorry. It's just an introduction to what's going to go on. Please leave a review.**


	2. Chapter 2: Moving In, Getting Settled

**AN: Okay, I know my introduction was probably lame hah but here's the first real chapter. **

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

BPOV:

The plane quickly landed a few minutes later. After about half the people on the plane got off the plane, I stood up, picking up my carry-on luggage as I got off the plane.

I walk into the Seattle Airport and easily found my dad waiting for me in his uniform with a big, white poster board that said "Welcome Home, Bells" in big, bold, black writing, as if he wrote with a sharpie.

I rushed over to him and hugged him tight.

"Hey Dad." I said to him as I pulled back from his tight embrace.

"Hey Bells, welcome home! Let's find your luggage and get home." He said as he grabbed my carry-on luggage. "Your boxes of clothes and everything arrived today. I stacked them all in your room." He said, not looking at me.

Charlie was never one to show his affection, but I knew it was there. He's where I got my awkwardness from. My mom, on the other hand, was outgoing and willing to try almost anything.

Once we got my other suitcase, he walked me out to his car. He drove a silver Mercedes Benz that looked brand new, but it's at least two years old.

I put my luggage in the trunk before getting in the passenger seat of the car. He started up the engine and started to drive to the highway slowly so we could get home, but once we hit the highway he pressed harder on the gas.

The whole way home, it was complete silence except the sound of the rain hitting the car.

A few minutes later, Charlie broke the silence.

"So, Bells, what got you to want to move here with me?" he asked softly, then added, "Don't get me wrong, I'm happy that you're here, but I'm curious. I thought you liked Minnesota."

Minnesota is where I stayed the longest, until now. I lived there for most of high school starting with freshman year.

I cleared my throat and answered him, "I just needed change is all." It was partly true, and partly a lie. I was trying to get away from so many people that were giving me problems. Boys and girls both.

Charlie smiled to himself and was silent the rest of the way home.

Once we got home, I quickly got my bags and rushed inside. I hated the wet and the cold type of weather. I sighed, knowing it was gonna be like this mostly all the time. I really needed a shower so I could warm up.

"Dad I'm gonna take a shower before I unpack and go to bed." I said as I walked up the stairs.

I easily found which room was mine. The second I walked into the room, I felt at home. The walls were painted blue, my favorite color ever. My zebra bedding was on my bed, my bed already made. I smiled to myself and set everything down before getting my bathroom necessities pouch. I walk to the bathroom and started the shower, putting it to hot. I locked the bathroom door and stripped my clothes off, putting them in a pile to pick up. I got my body wash, shampoo, and conditioner and got in the shower.

I washed off and shaved where I needed to using my strawberry body wash and then I washed my hair, conditioning it afterwards so my hair could be extra soft. I sighed as I regrettably turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. I dried off but kept the towel around me as I rushed to my room, shivering. It was freezing in the house.

I changed into my blue plaid pajama bottoms and a plain black cami before plugging in my hair dryer and drying my hair. I quickly unpacked everything and went straight to bed, exhausted.

I dreamt about my first day of school, and that I didn't get along with anybody.

_God, I hope that doesn't really happen._

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**AN: I know, this chapter was kind of boring too, but trust me, next chapter will be WAY BETTER. Edward's coming into the picture ;) Please review this story so far and give me possible ideas and tips.**


End file.
